


Rain

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, rainy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eberle and Hall at home during a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Rain was coming down in sheets outside, the wind twisting the drops around to pound against the glass of the apartment windows. They had just gotten back from Rexall Place where they’d been playing the Flyers. In the minute it had taken them to get out of the car and run into the lobby they had gotten soaked through, leaving wet footprints trailing behind them as they got into the elevator.

Hall laughed as the elevator stopped at their floor and Eberle tripped stepping into the hall. “I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t go out with the guys tonight,” he joked catching him. “You’re already kinda tipsy.”

Jordan looked at him and grinned. “Maybe it was a clever plan to get you to put your arms around me.” He kissed the tip of Hall’s nose playfully.

“Brat.” Hall pulled him closer for a real kiss.

“Maybe we should go inside,” Eberle said breathlessly after a few minutes. They were still standing in front of the elevator doors. “People will talk.”

“Let them,” Hall murmured but let go of Eberle.

They walked to the door of Eberle’s apartment, Eberle unlocked the door and they went inside.

“Ugh,” Hall muttered as he peeled off his cold wet clothing and kicking them in the general direction of the laundry hamper. “I’m going to take a shower, want to join me?”

“Nah.” Eberle tossed his own clothes neatly into the basket. “I’m going to make some coffee. Throw me a towel would you?”

Hall walked into the bathroom and tossed one of the plush grey towels to Eberle.

Eberle caught the towel easily and Hall turned the water on in the shower, not bothering to close the bathroom door.

The water was the perfect combination of heat and pressure and Hall sang happily, if somewhat out of tune, while he washed his hair, enjoying the smell of Eberle’s shampoo. He finally shut the water off and grabbed a towel, drying off as he wandered back into the bedroom. He kept some clothes here but he preferred to borrow Eberle’s and that was what he did now, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He padded on bare feet into the living room, the only light from the gas fireplace. Eberle was stretched out on the sofa, covered by a throw, his hands twined around a coffee cup.

“Hey,” Eberle said as Hall walked around the front of the sofa. “Want me to bring you a cup of coffee?”

“I’ll just steal yours.” Hall lifted Eberle’s legs and settling onto the couch, stretching Eberle’s legs across his. He reached out and snagged the cup from Jordan, taking a sip. As usual he must have filled half the cup with sugar.

Jordan laughed taking his cup back. “You’d think you’d learn.” He set the cup down on the coffee table and pulled himself up, sliding forward so that he was sitting on Hall’s lap, the throw tangled about their legs.

Hall tangled his hands in Eberle’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, kissing lazily in the flickering light of the fireplace, with the sound of the storm outside. They slid down on the sofa, Hall pulling Eberle on top of him. They moved together in the night, shadows blurred into one on the wall.

“I wish you could stay with me forever,” Eberle said later, breathing heavily and resting his head on Hall’s shoulder.

His voice sounded wistful and Hall held him closer. “I could,” he heard himself offering.

“We both know you can’t.”

“Why not? I’m here most of the time anyway and if anyone wants to make an issue of it, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Eberle pushed himself up slightly so he could look into Hall’s eyes. “Okay,” he said starting to smile at whatever he saw there. He lied back down and they drifted to sleep as the storm faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for Lyssa8913 who wished there was more Eberle/Hall fluff available:)


End file.
